Happy birthday to you
by Lingeron
Summary: It's nearly Edward's birthday and Bella's just ecstatic to celebrate it with him. But what is a birthday without her? Find out in this one-shot. Reviews are loved !


Twilight One-shot; Happy Birthday to you.

**AN:** Okay well, this one-shot just popped out of my head when I stumbled upon reading my copy of the book Breaking Dawn so this story is kinda based on that. Bella is still human here but they are married and they're living together, no babies either. I just really needed to take it out of my system or else I would be caught daydreaming about the scenes that flash through my head. It's really weird, really, but I thought 'Why not ?'

So here it is, I hope you enjoy it, it's my first time writing a Twilight fanfic. Hi hi.

* * *

Forks, Washington. It's been months since I was finally married to Isabella Swan, or Bella as I called her. We live in our own home now, my own family built it and it was an early birthday gift to Bella and surprisingly, she loved it. It was more of a cottage, a little smaller than a regular house but enough for the both of us. It was located on our property that Esme gladly gave to us. After that, Bella suddenly told me that she wasn't planning on becoming a vampire yet. She said that she wanted more time to be a human, of course I agreed. I still wanted to see her blush and feel her soft skin under my fingertips and most especially her heart.

As time passed by, she still didn't mention anything about changing which confused me a little. These were one of the days--if not always--that I desperately wanted to read her mind. I curiously asked her from time to time but she would always give me the usual blush on her cheeks and smile shyly at me. She was up to something, I knew it--she just kept distracting me from it.

Today was June 13, a week from my birthday. And Bella had been so giddy about it, I would still be shocked how excited she was. Of course, she asked Alice to help her prepare for my birthday secretly but nothing can really be kept secret. Not when I have mind reading powers but these days I couldn't read anything from Alice's mind since she wouldn't think about it. "Mind your own business, you'll ruin Bella's happiness," she always accused me, I just couldn't help it.

Instead, I was beside Bella as she slept peacefully in our bedroom, a smile on her face as she dreamed of happy dreams.

"Happy Birthday..." she would usually murmur since last week but it didn't bother me, it always made my chest feel light as if my heart--if I still had one--flutter happily. Bella's eyes opened from the sun's rays peeking from the open windows and from my cold arms that were wrapped around her. I kissed her forehead and chuckled, "Thank you once again."

She blinked twice in confusion, oh how she looked adorable when she's confused. "W-what did I say this time?" her voice was still croaky from waking up but was still music to my ear nonetheless. She rubbed her eyes and snuggled closer to me.

"You greeted me happy birthday for the 13th time, won't you at least tell me your sinister plan instead of keeping it away from me? It's no use when you tell Alice cause I will eventually find out." I grinned wickedly at her, my eyes staring right at her soft brown ones but she grinned back at me.

"You won't be finding out soon enough, not when you're not here." she giggled but stopped herself abruptly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be leaving?" I froze when I heard something coming up the stairs to our room followed by the big bang on our bedroom door, I hissed. "_Alice."_

She smiled brightly at me, skipping towards us with something in between her fingers. Airport tickets to Europe. _Impossible, _I growled and turned to glare at my sister. Her smile faded just a little and placed her left hand on her hip and waved the tickets at us--at _me._ "Well, well, well, what do I have here Edward? Tickets to Europe? Surely you didn't see that coming, not when I haven't been thinking about it around you." she winked. Bella smiled even wider, my arms tightened around her.

"I'm not leaving Bella and you can't make me." I growled. _How did I need read this off her mind ?!_

Bella rubbed my arm smoothly and sighed, "Edward, it's nearly your birthday and you deserve it. A week in Europe is something you'll clearly enjoy, it's just a week Edward. Nothing more, plus ! You need some bonding time with your family."

I stared back at her with a softer expression, "_You're_ part of my family and you're coming with me."

She just shook her head, "This time without me, I've got a lot to work on here and I just can't go to Europe now. Trust me, Edward, I will make it up to you. Who said I won't be celebrating your birthday? My version will just be the two of us, alone so go, don't complain and spend as much time with Carlisle and the others okay? It'll be over before you know it, you won't even notice I'm not there."

I unwrapped myself from her but kept a hand on her cheek, she leaned against it. I sighed, "You make it sound so easy but it's not! I'll stay where ever you are and not Europe alone."

"You won't be alone." she pressed.

"I will be, not counting the others." I ignored Alice when she scowled.

Bella sighed and got up from the bed, "We will continue this later because I need a shower and Alice, I'll do the talking from here." she nodded at Alice, Alice sighed--placed the tickets on the bed--"Good luck !" she called over her shoulder before leaving. I got Bella's towel, her scent all over it, and gave it to her in one second, she flinched from my inhuman movement. She rolled her eyes, "Just you wait, I will be able to do that too." she narrowed her eyes at me in a teasing way and headed to the bathroom. I lay back down on the bed, smelling her scent on the bed sheets.

_What exactly is she up to?_

_**Later;**_

After Bella's shower, she wore what Alice gave her, a blue tank top, gray cardigan, black skinny jeans and sneakers. All in all, she looked like a goddess in ordinary clothes. I smirked at her as she blushed in return, "Tank tops? I wouldn't believe you would wear this but I personally love it." my voice giving too much away, she bit her lip. "Oh whatever, you're just trying to distract me from the important thing right now--your birthday."

I placed my hands on both sides of her waist and buried my face in her hair, oh her scent... "Am I?" I said as my hands slid up, touching and outlining every curve of her body, while my lips made their way down to her right cheek. I could hear the increased beat of her heart and I was enjoying every second of it. She shivered in my arms, "Y-yes you are, now come on Edward, not--"

I cut her off with my lips and kissed her passionately. I wanted to show her how much I couldn't bear to leave her, not now and not ever. And she saw that as she moaned my name but pulled away abruptly. "Enough." she said breathlessly and put her hands at her sides. Her jaw clenched, "Look, all I'm just trying to do is to make you happy, _especially _on your day, to give you the best birthday ever. I _want_ to surprise you but you just keep refusing. Haven't you noticed how excited I've been this past week? The way I've acted, I thought you'd let me and just wait patiently for June 20 but you just seem like you don't want to celebrate your birthday altogether."

I opened my mouth to argue but she cut me off, "Okay here, if you don't let me give you your big birthday surprise then I won't let you give me anything ever. Not a single gift from _you_ and it doesn't count if you give it through Alice or Emmett, I will eventually find out."

Well... I really was curious, extremely curious, about this surprise birthday gift Bella's planning to give me. I sighed and nodded, giving in. "Fine, have it your way. I wouldn't want you to be upset on my birthday too. That'd be awful." I brushed my thumb across her cheek to her jaw.

It was enough to lift her spirit back up anyway, a wide smile appeared on her face, "Thank you Edward! I won't let you down, I promise!" and she left the house to continue whatever she was going to give me.

Since I had agreed to her little deal, I had to go to Europe without her. I was frowning the entire day and to my surprise, Bella was a little sad as well yet she didn't look regretful at all.

She came up to me in the airport and kissed me lightly on my lips, her kiss lingering on it that I wanted more. She smiled that her eyes became softer, much more brown. "A week, that's all it'll be and you'll be back into my arms." she winked.

I kissed her this time, making it longer and she couldn't help but kiss me back. We pulled away, the both of us breathless. "I will never forgive you for this." I muttered but the statement was nothing but a bluff. She chuckled.

"Oh well you'll be thinking about that when you come back."

"Can't wait."

"Me too."

And the smile on her face stayed that way when I left for freaking Europe. I've never felt the need to make time go faster. I wished it would.

_**June 20;**_

As soon as we landed, I ran in my incredible speed that no one noticed me, to my car and sped away to our cottage. I needed to see Bella right away.

I parked the Volvo in the garage and leapt across the lake that separated the Cullen house from our cottage. And the second my feet touched the ground, I saw sparkling lights everywhere. It was following a trail and I walked slowly in amazement. _'Is this all her doing?'_ my mind murmured and once again, I felt the same enlightening feeling that I always felt around Bella. She was the only one to make me feel that way and it was as if that feeling was began to grow and grow each minute I spend with her.

My eyes followed the bright lights and I went behind the cottage to see a note taped on the back door, it said:

_"Welcome back, Edward. I knew the first place you would go is home and well... that not where your birthday's going to be, silly. Guess where I am and hurry, I just can't wait to celebrate your special day with no one else but you. _

_B. _

_P.S. Here's a clue; Different kinds of flowers surround us as we lie down on the soft grass and stare at the wide open blue sky... our fingers intertwined."_

Our meadow was my first guess and that would be the only place where she'd be.

_**The Meadow;**_

And just as I guessed, she was right there wearing a black pleat dress that had puffy sleeves and hugged her perfect curvy shape. It made her look gracefully even in still form, with a black headband placed neatly on her beautiful wavy hair that was placed playfully on her shoulders. Her heart-shaped face looked even more soft as she smiled her loving smile for me as she opened her arms to welcome me back. I was glad that my inhuman speed granted me to carry her up in my arms and kiss her with so much passion that I didn't want to let her go.

We pulled away and she greeted me as she always had in her dreams, "Happy birthday, Edward." her voice was so smooth and soft with love that I kissed her once more, she giggled.

"This is amazing, Bella. The best birthday gift ever. I love you so much." I hugged her close to my chest. She hugged me back but pulled away.

"I... wanted to do something. It's going to be embarrassing." She blushed and twisted in discomfort, her dress following her movement.

I raised an eyebrow and lifted her chin to face me with my thumb, "What is it? Nothing is ever embarrassing with whatever you do, Bella."

She gave me a small smile and took a deep breath, "I want to dance with you." she looked at me innocently, her eyes looked like they could see right through me. But before I spoke, she held her hands up. "I-I practiced a lot so that you wouldn't have to worry about carrying me while we're dancing. I promise, I won't step on your feet."

I shook my head, laughing. She certainly always surprised me, "It wouldn't matter even if you did, Bella. I've always been carrying you when we're dancing cause you've always loathed anything that needed coordination but this is rather unexpected. But seriously Bella, I don't mind it. but are you sure you can carry yourself?" I teased and she slapped my arm, it would hurt her more than me.

"Of course I can, anyways, shall we?" she held out her hand and I gladly took it and pulled her closer to me, the blush coming back from her cheeks as we whirled together. She didn't step on me after all, she must've practiced a lot but I didn't really notice when I could just enjoy the smile of satisfaction of a job well done on Bella's beautiful face. She leaned her head on my chest and sighed in relief, "I missed you a lot. I admit, taking you away for a week was a bad idea."

I leaned in to whisper at her ear, "I told you so."

She chuckled and looked up to kiss me on the lips, I kissed her back and placed my right hand on her cheek and my other on the small of her back, pressing her closer to me. We fell back on the soft grass, staring up at the wide open sky with our hand intertwined.

_Happy birthday to me._

* * *

Well how was it? Reviews are very much apprieciated ! :D thanks for reading.


End file.
